<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lean on me by hyunchans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737001">lean on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans'>hyunchans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Feelings, Kisses, Love, M/M, Soft Boys, Stretching, lingering touches, practice room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjin is persistent. he won't stop until the moves are to his satisfaction, and minho wants nothing more than for his boyfriend to take a break. minho arrives with a special surprise, a surprise that moves hyunjin deeply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lean on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/gifts">zodiaclino</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy some soft hyunho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❥</p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn’t understand why Hyunjin didn’t ask him for help. Or maybe he did, but he still couldn’t fathom it when he was his boyfriend after all, and it was what he was here for – support and help where needed. Minho had thought that maybe it was pride and the embarrassment that he thought would come hand in hand with asking for help. Minho thought to himself that he would surely choose a little embarrassment over spending countless hours in front of what seemed like a billion mirrors and punishing himself for not getting the movements correct. But again, Minho understood the complexities that came with the human condition and he knew he couldn’t change or alter Hyunjin – that he would just have to wait it out and accept him for who he is.</p><p>It had always been one of Hyunjin’s <em>things; </em>perfectionism. While Minho could sympathize with his younger boyfriend, he had lately been feeling more frustration towards him. He wished Hyunjin wouldn’t punish himself in the ways he did, and Minho wanted more than anything for him to allow him to show him healthier ways to counteract his own frustrations.</p><p>They had finished rehearsing at eleven that evening, the rest of the team either going off to shower or to finally eat something after the three-hour long time slot for the group had ended. Minho peered through the small hole filled with glass in the door to the practice room and was met with the sight of Hyunjin still practicing at two in the morning. He entered the room quietly, completely forgetting that Hyunjin would notice him immediately due to the mirrors that lined the outskirts of the room. Hyunjin sparred him a glance, choosing to give his boyfriend a curt nod instead of his usual bright smile. It sent a shot of guilt through his body, guilt for not sitting Hyunjin down, and not leaving until he promised to just let him assist him. It may not have worked but Minho still regrets not at least trying, to saying fuck it to the preconceptions he still held against Hyunjin.</p><p>But Hyunjin was Hyunjin after all; stubborn as all hell.</p><p>“Still going?” Minho asked, pointing at the clock that was on the wall above them. Minho placed his backpack carefully down on the wooden floor, careful not to accidentally shatter what was inside.</p><p>“It would seem that way,” Hyunjin grunted through his movements. Minho followed every fluid movement his arms made through the air, every kick of his leg, and everybody roll as he swayed with the rhythm of their new song. It was perfection, in fact, Hyunjin was the embodiment of perfection. But when the music stopped and looped back to the beginning of the section, Hyunjin grumbled.</p><p>“What?” Minho asked him. Hyunjin looked at him in the mirror, his loose practice shirt draping down his lengthy torso.</p><p>“It’s not good enough.”</p><p>Hyunjin had a habit of hissing through his teeth when he was frustrated, and it was a habit he only ever exhibited around Minho. Others could view it as immature, but when Hyunjin did it with Minho, he knew exactly what it was – a silent plea for aid. It was a reminder of the comfort he felt when he was in his presence. Minho could do nothing else but oblige – it was the very reason he entered the room to begin with. Minho put his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, causing the younger to be trapped in place. He stared at Minho in the mirror, not allowing his tears of frustration to fall. He held onto Minho’s wrist, and gave it a gentle pat and let his fingers caress the smooth skin that laid over his knuckles. All Hyunjin did was nod his head and Minho knew. He knew it was time to begin.</p><p>He released Hyunjin from the comfort of his arms and made his way to his backpack, unzipping the main compartment. He pulled a pink eye mask from it and walked back over to his boyfriend, placing it in his hands. The softness of the material dragged Hyunjin back to the present and he thumbed the mask between his fingers.</p><p>“Put this on,” Minho spoke softly, pointing to it. Hyunjin merely stared at, fingers continuing to dig into the plush and fluffy material.</p><p>“N-No Minho, I’m practicing-“ Hyunjin began to shake his head, snapping back into that persistent and perhaps slightly unhealthy mindset. Minho took the mask from Hyunjin’s hands and held it up in front of his face.</p><p>“You trust me?” Minho asked him, already well aware of the answer.</p><p>“Yeah…” Hyunjin spoke slowly. He was looking at Minho, inquisitive eyes darting all over him, taking a moment to glance at the now open backpack on the floor.</p><p>“So let me do this, just for a moment.” Hyunjin nodded while eyes didn’t waver from their gaze on the bag, and Minho began to pull the mask over his head. He pulled back his boyfriend’s fringe so that the mask sat comfortably on the younger's face. Minho felt him tense underneath him, knowing it was not from his touch but from the removal of one of the strong senses in the body.</p><p>“Stay there, don’t move.” Minho hummed, slipping away swiftly to empty the contents of his backpack. From it he pulled out a bag of tealight candles as well as some medium-sized ones and a lighter. He kicked his shoes off and scooted over to one of the cupboards that held their foam yoga mats, pulling a pink one from the assortment of them inside. He tiptoed back over to where Hyunjin was standing and unrolled the yoga mat, making sure to smooth it out completely against the hard floor. He then began placing and lighting candles all over the room, the incessant clicking of the lighter making Hyunjin’s ears twitch.</p><p>“What is that sound? Minho what are you doing?” Hyunjin whined. Minho let out a soft giggle as he lit the final candle being careful not to knock any over as he went to turn out the lights to the practice room.</p><p>“Right, you can remove the mask now.”</p><p>Hyunjin was lost for words when his eyes adjusted and took in the sight in front of him. He raised a hand to his mouth, fingers curling as he lifted his head to look at Minho who was still across the room.</p><p>“Minho-“</p><p>Hyunjin’s throat closed up as looked at what his boyfriend had set up for him. It was a simple reminder of one of the many reasons why he fell for Minho after all. He was never one for overly grand gestures but when he went out of his way to do something for someone he cared about it was always executed with so much love and care, and almost always with privacy. The way every candle was lined up in circles around the room was so intricate, so careful. So–</p><p>“<em>Minho,” </em>Hyunjin whined. His boyfriend glided through the candles, stopping and sitting down on the yoga mat in front of him. He pats it with his hand, then reaches up to pull on the bottom of Hyunjin’s oversized tee.</p><p>“Sit, stretch with me.”</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t need to be asked twice, kicking off his shoes and almost knocking over some candles in the process. He settles onto the mat next Minho, unable to stop the grin from stretching his lips almost ear to ear. Minho guides him through some simple stretches, like putting is legs out in front of him and gently pulling his body forward so he can feel a stretch in his hamstrings. He lets out an audible moan as his muscles tense, then relax from the prolonged motion.</p><p>“Okay now bring one leg up and distribute your weight between the knee you’re resting on and your foot that is up in front of you,” Minho instructed. Hyunjin did as Minho told him, even though this was his least favourite stretch of all. He wondered for a brief moment if Minho had forgotten but the thought was quickly dismissed when Hyunjin looked over at him and his shit-eating grin was illuminated by the candlelight around them. Hyunjin rolled his eyes playfully and switched legs very ungracefully. He loses his balance and just as he thinks he is going to tumble over a strong hand reaches out and holds him in place.</p><p>“Here lean on me,” Minho giggles as Hyunjin regains his balance, carefully releasing his hand as Hyunjin scooted closer to him. He rested his hand on Minho’s shoulders as they stretched out their hip flexor. As Minho tells him to sit back down for a moment, Hyunjin takes the opportunity to show his boyfriend how thankful he was for getting him out from the box he was trapped in, inside his head. He wraps his arms around Minho’s neck and embraces his warmly and keens to the touch of Minho’s hands finding their home around his own body</p><p>“I love you,” Hyunjin whispers as he presses a kiss to Minho’s cheek. As he pulls away, he notices the satisfaction in Minho’s eyes and thinks his boyfriend deserves way more affection and thanks than what he has just given him. He takes Minho’s face in the palms of his hand, making note of the stubble that had appeared since the last time he’d shaved. He rubs a thumb on his cheek as he places his lips over the top of Minho’s, finally allowing himself to fully forget the dance that had been bugging him. Minho deepens the kiss, sliding a hand over Hyunjin’s thigh as he nips the younger’s bottom lip, before plunging his tongue in between the cracks. They both giggle as they barely missing knocking over another candle, and Minho holds onto Hyunjin’s waist as he lays him out underneath him on the yoga mat. He tucks Hyunjin’s hair behind his ears as lips ghost over all his favourite parts of the younger – his mole under his eye, his cute nose, his sleek jaw. His lips are everywhere and he is content.</p><p>“Hyunnie, I love you too.” Minho says, breaking apart from Hyunjin’s lips to caress his flushed cheeks that were barely visible beneath the candlelight. Just because they weren’t visible didn’t mean Minho couldn’t feel the heat that was rising from them. Hyunjin’s eyes closed as a tear broke free, rolling down the expanse of his sweaty face. He opened them and Minho drank in the emotion that sat among them. Hyunjin reached up for Minho, clashing their teeth together in a frenzied craze. A ripple of laughter billowed from Minho’s throat as Hyunjin grew hot beneath him. He pulled his lips from Minho’s and stared up at his boyfriend, booping his nose with a perfectly trimmed finger while wiping away the tears of happiness that had sprung free.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>❥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you liked it ♡</p><p>links to my socials:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/hyvnchns">1. twitter</a> if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream  and cry over skz<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns">2. cc</a> if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>